


28 февраля 2023-го

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: Pacific Rim scribblings [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Единственный способ выжить — сказать себе, что это просто ещё один день. Как и все остальные.





	28 февраля 2023-го

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [February 28, 2023](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828305) by [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/N1ghtshade). 



Вот как выжить сегодня.  
Проснись, дрожа в холодном мерцании лампочек, которые могут в любой момент погаснуть. Оденься, не глядя на шрамы на плече, на узкие ломкие линии на запястьях; на то, как натягивают кожу кости после зимы, когда из-за трёх метелей запоздали поставки продовольствия и прекратилась раздача пайков, но работа не прекращалась ни на минуту. Возьми снаряжение, закинув его на правое плечо, а не на левое — вчера был плохой день, и ты едва можешь двигаться, но этого нельзя показывать, иначе тебя выгонят. На твое рабочее место — очередь в сотню человек. Поднимись наверх, осторожнее, чем обычно. Так заманчиво — позволить перчатке соскользнуть, неудачно поставить ногу. Держись подальше от края, от перекатов морской волны — ты знаешь, что он там, что это единственная его могила, к которой ты можешь прийти. Не присоединяйся к нему (не торопись к нему присоединиться). Сосредоточься на работе, на шипении пузырящегося металла, запахе гари от сварки, искрах, жалящих лицо и руки. Не думай о плеске волн и рёве монстров, о витающем в воздухе запахе крови кайдзю, о дожде и ветре, хлещущих изломанного, разбитого егеря. Не ищи его. Не трогай кровоточащие рваные обрывки связи в голове, не смотри в темноту, надеясь услышать эхо. Сосредоточься на металле, потому что эти фрагменты ты можешь соединить. Не смотри вниз, ты знаешь дорогу от стены с завязанными глазами. Сегодня падение слишком заманчиво. Ешь, потому что сегодня вечером есть еда, даже если у тебя нет ни малейшего желания, несмотря на грызущую боль в животе — всё равно ешь, потому что тебе это необходимо. Прими душ. Или нет, потому что сегодня вода будет холодной, а холод ночью опасен. Лучше грязь, и сажа, и пот, чем воспоминания. Не думай, не мечтай, не плачь. Не вспоминай. Не думай ни о вчерашнем, ни о завтрашнем дне, потому они одинаковы. И сегодня от них ничем не отличается. Это единственный способ выжить.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в авторскую серию "Pacific Rim scribblings". По мере перевода буду добавлять фики серии в одноименный сборник.


End file.
